Heart of the King
by Deeper than Darkness
Summary: Sebastian, memerintahkan Tanaka untuk membunuh putra mahkota Kingdom of Spade, sayangnya ia telah dihianati dan keberadaan putra mahkota itupun tak diketahui. Tetapi 12 tahun kemudian, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Ciel. SebaCiel, AU
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** Hm, tes2...ini pertama kalinya saya publish ke fandom kuroshitsuji, jadi yah bisa dikata saya adalah orang baru disini. Fanfic ini sendiri merupakan request oleh anakku, Ferra Rii~

**Warning: (1) **Terdapat banyak kesalahan pengejaan dan juga bentuk kalimat yang mungkin tidak enak untuk diucapkan/dibaca, karena itu bila ada yang menemukan hal ini tolong segera diberi tahu. OOC, AU.

**(2) **Now T later M for mild sexual stuffs, tapi gak sampe lemon karena author masih kecil~

* * *

><p>Heart of the King<p>

ハート オブ ザ キング

_Buckingham Palace __**(1)**__, _istana Buckingham_, telah hancur. Luluh lantah tak ubahnya sebuah puing-puing. Kerajaan pun akan segera berakhir menjadi sebuah ketiadaan. Tetapi sang raja, Sebastian Michaelis, hanya duduk dengan tenang di atas singgasananya. _

_ Jenazah serdadu-serdadu musuh, menumpuk di atas kakinya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, sebuah pedang tertancap di atas salah satu tubuh mati tersebut. Banjir darah menodai lantai keramik yang semulanya berwarna royal blue. Mungkin noda tersebut akan susah untuk dibersihkan, tetapi sang raja tak mau ambil peduli, itu bukan masalah baginya. Untuk saat ini, ia memiliki hal yang lebih penting untuk di hadapan tangan. _

_ Mendadak pintu menuju ruangan singgasana terbuka lebar, menghantam dengan keras, melenyapkan keheningan yang membisukan. Seorang lelaki, berpakaian militer lengkap berwarna hitam, berlari memasuki ruangan. Pakaiannya lusuh, banyak bagian yang telah sobek dan darah mengucur keluar dari perut dan mulutnya, meninggalkan jejak tetesan darah. Rambut merah membaranya terlihat kusam dan berantakkan. Terdapat kantung hitam di bawah sepasang matanya dan ia terlihat lebih tua dan lelah daripada apa yang Sebastian ingat._

_ Ia berhenti berlari dan menundukan dirinya di hadapan singgsana raja, sebagai tanda hormat terhadap sang raja. Tatapan matanya terarah ke bawah, sebelum ia berkata dengan suara yang tenang –meskipun keadaan di ambang pintu sangatlah jauh dari apa yang ia tunjukan, dan berat, '_Baginda_, tolong segera tinggalkan istana ini. Sebentar lagi pasukan musuh akan tiba di istana, dan…' Ia berhenti sejenak, memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia lontarkan._

_ 'Kami tak yakin dapat menahan laju mereka lebih dari ini lagi.' Sang Jenderal terus menunggu, tetapi sang raja tak kunjung memberikan jawaban. Memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya, Joker, menemukan suatu pemandangan yang menurutnya menakutkan._

_ Sebastian yang saat itu sedang duduk di atas singgasananya sedang tersenyum bagaikan orang gila, seakan-akan ia girang oleh keadaan ini. Senyumannya bagaikan seorang maniak, memanjang lebar dari satu sisi awajahnya ke sisi yang lain. Joker kehilangan kata-kata._

_ 'Mundurlah Joker, sepertinya tamu utama kita telah tiba.' Ia berdiri dan mencabut pedang –yang semulanya tertancap di puncak tumpukan mayat, menyeretnya melewati ruangan, metal bergesekkan dengan lantai dan menciptakan sucara yang memekakan telinga._

_ Tak lama kemudian, dari arah pintu yang telah terbuka, muncullah seorang lelaki muda – lengkap dengan pakaian tempur kerjaan, dua buah pedang di tangannya. Ia mengenakan sebuah jubah panjang –menandakan bahwa ia adalah salah seseorang dengan status keluarga bangsawan, dan mata kanannya tersembunyi di balik sebuah penutup mata. _

'_Halo, Ciel…'_

* * *

><p><em>Kingdom of Spade<em>, kerajaan Spade dan _Kingdom of Clover_, kerajaan Clover. Dua buah kerajaan adikuasa yang memperebutkan kekuasaan pada benua Eropa **(2)**. Mereka telah berada di dalam sebuah aliansi, _Alliance of Rose_, Aliansi mawar –yang merupakan bunga nasional mereka, selama berates-ratus tahun. Tetapi sayangnya aliansi tersebut tak banyak berguna selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Kedua kerajaan telah berada pada keadaan yang bisa didefinisikan sebagai _'At each other throats'_, dimana kelak dapat dimulai sebuah peperangan berskala besar antarkedua belah pihak.

_Kingdom of Clover_ yang berkedudukan pada sebuah kepulauan kecil yang terletak di pantai baratEropa, memiliki kekuatan maritim terkuat sepanjang sejarah pada bumi Eropa, sedangkan _Kingdom of Spade_, sebuah negara yang terletak pada pegunungan salju, memiliki angkatan udara terkuat, _Royal Air Force_ atau RAF **(3)**.

Selama bertahun-tahun, mereka tidak pernah mengalami peperangan anta satu sama lain, setidaknya tidak peperangan secara langsung yang kasat mata. Mereka akan saling serang menyerang secara tersembunyi, saling memperluas kerajaan masing-masing dengan mengikis perbatasan masing-masing, memusnahkan desa-desa dan kota-kota kecil yang tak terlalu diperhatikan.

Akan tetapi, lima tahun yang silam, akhirnya _Kingdom of Spade_ memutuskan untuk menyerang sekutunya sendiri. Tentu saja serangan ini bukannya tak berlandaskan alasan. Mereka telah memutuskan, bahwa tindakan _Kingdom of Clover_ sudah terlewat batas, dengan menganeksasi kerajaan-kerajaan lain seperti, _Kingdom of Heart _dan _Kingdom of Diamond_, yang saat ini telah menjadi wilayah _Kingdom of Clover_ tanpa diberikan kebebasan hak asasi manusia terhadap rakyatnya. Mereka juga menuduh, bahwa kerajaan kepulauan tersebut hendak melaksanakan penyerbuan terhadap kerajaan mereka dan lalu akhirnya mengklaim bumi Eropa sebagai milik sendiri.

Lima tahun berselang semenjak peperangan di mulai, raja Phantomhive dari _Kingdom of Spade_, akhirnya terbunuh dengan naas. Bagaimana ia bisa meninggal, tidak ada yang mengetahui mengapa ia meninggal, tetapi banyak yang beranggapan bahwa ia di racuni oleh salah seorang penghianat dari kerajaannya sendiri.

Lalu, bagaimanakah jalan dari kedua buah perang ini?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview of Chapter 1: "King of Clover: Death, curse and revenge"<strong>_

_ Puing-puing sebuah desa, suara seorang lelaki, balas dendam yang tak tersampaikan._

'_Aku akan memberikan kekuatan dan kejayaan seperti yang kau pinta, tetapi ingat, hari dimana kau memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang akan menjadi hari dimana kejayaanmu akan direbut beserta dengan hidupmu.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1) Kisah ini terpinspirasi oleh dataran benua Eropa. Karena itu akan terdapat beberapa kesamaan relics dan juga nama tempat. Tetapi harap dicatat bahwa kisah ini adalah AU, sehingga tidak ada hubungannya dengan sejarah yang betul-betul terjadi di dunia nyata.<em>**

**_(2) Secara geografis, Kingdom of Clover terletak di atas negara Inggris raya, tetapi kerajaan ini telah menganeksasi kerajaan-kerajaan lain sehingga wilayahnya sendiri mirip seperti wilayah Negara Jerman pada masa PD 2 di tahun 1941. Jadi border line Kingdom of Clover adalah dari Portugal, hingga ke wilayah Polandia dan negara-negara di Eropa utara pada masa kini. Sedangkan Kingdom of Spade sendiri secara geografis terletak pada negara-negara yang termasuk dalam Uni Soviet pada PD 2, yaitu Rusia, Ukraina, Belarusia, Siberia dan juga tiga negara Baltik, serta negara-negara lain (bila ada)._**

**_(3) Royal Air Force atau RAF adalah nama dari Angkatan Udara Inggris raya. Silahkan cari sendiri di wikipedia._**

**_Author's note: Maafkan saya bila banyak terjadi kesalahaan, saya hanya menggunakan pengetahuan yang saya ketahui, sehingga ada banyak hal yang mungkin salah -kebetulan sang Author sedang suka PD 2, jadi seperti inilah yang terjadi... Review, terutama saran untuk memperbaiki tulisan author sangatlah di terima._**


	2. King of Clover: Death, curse and Revenge

**Author's note: **Sebenernya saya kurang suka sama hasil akhir dari chapter ini, tapi saya mau bilang apa? Udah gregetan buat nulis tapi mau dipikir berkali-kali juga hasilnya kayak begini. Saya juga gak mau nulis ulang karena itu terlalu ribet (maaf author tidak bisa memproses hal yang terlalu ribet) jadi yah...hasilnya seperti ini deh...Mungkin bakal banyak yang gak seneng, tapi yah mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

**Warning : (1) **Seperti biasa, terdapat banyak kesalahan pengejaan dan juga bentuk kalimat yang mungkin tidak enak untuk diucapkan/dibaca, karena itu bila ada yang menemukan hal ini tolong segera diberi tahu. OOC, AU.

**(2)** Now T later M for mild sexual stuffs, tapi gak sampe lemon karena author masih kecil~ (emang gak kreatif, harap maklum)

**Disclaimer: ** Wah, saya lupa taro disclaimer (baru nyadar sekarang), yah ok deh, Kuroshitsuji bukan punya saya, kalo ia maka gak bakal ada character cewe (meskipun saya suka lizzie...) dan saya gak perlu nulis fanfiction lagi. Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso, nama-nama lain yang tercantum milik.. um Jerman? =_=

* * *

><p>Heart of the King<p>

ハート オブ ザキング

第一話：クローバーの王：死、呪いと復讐

**Chapter 1: King of Clover : Death, curse and revenge**

_Buckingham Palace,_ Istana Buckingham, selalu sibuk. Deru suara para penghuni istana sudah terdengar semenjak mentari memperlihatkan dirinya di hadapan dunia. Suara para pelayan yang sedang membersihkan seluk beluk istana -sembari berbicara mengenai keluarga, keadaan ekonomi, dan terkadang menyinggung politik dan suara pekerjaan para koki di dalam dapur, menyebarkan aroma lezat yang menggugah selera siapa pun. Meski pun begitu, semua keceriaan di dalam istana tak memiliki arti sedikit pun bagi tiga orang petinggi militer dan sang raja beserta _butler_nya yang ketika itu berada di dalam sebuah ruangan, sebuah peta besar diletakkan dihadapan mereka.

"Kita harus segera menyerang mereka!" salah seorang dari kelima berkata dan ia menghantamkan tangannya di atas meja kayu, memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

"Bodoh!" Teriak seorang lelaki berambut perak panjang, terdapat kantung hitam di bawah matanya. "Kita harus memikirkan hal ini dengan matang. _Kingdom of Spade_ bukanlah kerajaan yang bisa dianggap enteng."

"Kalau begitu kau mau menunggu dengan tenang selagi mereka mengikis perbatasan kerajaan tepat di bawah hidung kita? Berarti kaulah si orang bodoh!" Lelaki itu, Bardroy, berkata dengan geram terhadap lelaki lebih muda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa katamu! Kaulah yang bodoh! Bila kita menyerang mereka tanpa persiapan, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri! Lagipula kita tidak boleh meremehkan kekuatan udara mereka!"

"Aku tahu itu! Karena itulah aku mengatakan hal itu sekarang juga, sehingga kita bisa membuat persiapan dari sekarang, dan mungkin menyerang mereka pada pertengahan musim panas tahun depan tepat di jantung mereka!" Ia menunjuk kepada sebuah titik di atas peta yang bertuliskan 'Moskow', pusat jantung dari _Kingdom of Spade_.

Lelaki berambut perak, Charles memandang Bardroy seakan-akan lelaki itu baru saja memberitakan bahwa ia tengah berkepala dua. "Kita akan kalah! Menurutku sebaiknya kita menyerang dulu wilayah perindustrian mereka sebagai sebuah umpan, barulah ketika mereka memfokuskan kekuatan disini," Ia menunjuk terhadap sebuah titik **(1)**. "Kita akan menyerang disini." Kali ini ia menunjuk Moskow.

"Aku tak setuju! Mereka hanya akan mendatangkan bala bantuan terus menerus! Kau tahu bahwa kita kekurangan sumber daya manusia, sedangkan mereka jelas mempunyai tanah dan penduduk yang lebih berlipat. Karena itulah untuk menghentikan datangnya gelombang terus menerus kita harus menyerang langsung tepat di inti mereka." Bardroi, atau yang lebih sering disapa Bard, mengacak-acak rambut pirang kotornya, dan ia mengambil sebuah cerutu dari saku seragamnya. Ketika ia hendak menyulutkan benda tersebut, ia dihentikan oleh tak lain, Joker, salah satu Jendral yang belum menyatakan pendapat sepatah kata pun semenjak rapat dimulai.

"Hentikan, Bard. Kau tahu kita tak boleh merokok di hadapan paduka." Joker hanya tersenyum ringan dan memandang lurus ke hadapan raja mereka, Sebastian Michaelis, yang memandang perseteruan diantara kedua jenderalnya dengan wajah bosan. Claude Faustus sang _butler,_ berdiri di sampingnya tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Maafkan hamba, paduka." Bard memasukan kembali cerutunya ke dalam saku. "Tetapi ini adalah saat yang genting. Bila kita tidak melakukan sesuatu secepatnya akan terjadi petaka terhadap kerajaan."

Sebastian, sebagai seorang raja, tentu tahu menahu mengenai permasalahan kerajaannya. Di dalam kehidupannya yang panjang, walau pun secara fisik ia berusia tidak lebih dari pertengahan dua-puluh, ia telah mengetahui hal apa yang berbahaya dan tidak. Karena itulah ketika ia mendengar berita bahwa salah satu garis perbatasannya telah runtuh, ia segera mengambil tindakan tegas dengan mengadakan rapat militer rahasia antara para petinggi militernya.

Bardroy, _Oberbefehlshaber des Heeres_**(2)**, Joker, _Oberbefehlshaber Der Luftwaffe_**(3)**_,_ dan tentu saja Charles Grey sebagai _Oberbefehlshaber der Marine_**(4)**. Ketiga orang inilah, yang akan memegang kunci penting di dalam pasukan kerajaannya. Merekalah yang disebut sebagai _Three Commanders _dan meski pun mereka masih berusia belia, kemampuan mereka tak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Bardroy dengan kelugasan dan sifatnya yang berani mengambil resiko, Joker dengan kemampuannya untuk membaca situasi, dan Charles yang penuh dengan tipu daya.

Lalu bagaimana?

Ia telah melihat perseteruan antara kedua jenderalnya, yakni Bard dan Charles. Lalu apa? Mereka tak kunjung tiba pada sebuah konklusi dan Sebastian tak mau ambil tangan di dalam permasalahan ini, kecuali bila keadaan mengharuskan. Sebastian tersenyum mengejek terhadap kedua jenderalnya sebelum ia membuka mulut. "Selagi kalian berdua, _orang bodoh_," Bard dan Charles meringis mendengar penekanan kata itu, "menghabiskan waktu kalian untuk beragumen, musuh mungkin telah melancarkan serangan lebih lanjut tanpa sepengetahuan kita."

Ia mendengar bisikan 'Maafkan kegagalan kami, paduka' tetapi ia menghiraukannya, dan lalu memusatkan perhatiannya terhadap Joker, salah satu yang lebih humoris diantara kelompok tersebut. Mata merahnya seakan-akan menusuk siapa pun yang ia tuju dan para bawahan biasanya memilih untuk tidak menatap matanya secara langsung, tetapi Joker dan kedua jenderalnya itu berbeda. Ia malah menatap balik dengan serius.

"Lalu, Joker, dari apa yang kuperhatikan sepertinya kau memiliki 'rencana' tertentu, betul?" Joker hanya tersenyum malu, seperti seorang anak lelaki yang orang tuanya telah mengetahui siapa gadis yang ia taksir. Ia pun membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan rencana yang telah tersusun dengan rapi di dalam kepalanya.

* * *

><p>Sang raja bermimpi. Sebastian melihat mimpi dan ia terombang-ambing di antara alam sadar dan bawah sadar. Ia bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan di dalam tidurnya, melihat kobaran api dan teriakan pasukan-pasukan yang mengenakan seragam berlambangkan permata, serta tank-tank pengebom yang meluluhlantahkan apapun yang ada di hadapannya. <em>Kingdom of Diamond<em>. Kerajaan yang ia ambil alih hanya dalam waktu semalam, menggunakan divisi-divisi berlapis bajanya dalam sebuah perang uji coba. Lalu ia melihatnya, lelaki itu, Bardroy, berdiri di atas tanknya, meneriakan perintah dengan senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah.

Adegan berpindah, ke atas sebuah menara, kali ini ia melihat dirinya tersenyum dengan wajah maniak, pedang ia hunuskan tinggi ke arah langit berwarna merah, di hadapannya terbaring seorang lelaki. Ia bersimbah darah, dan pada lengan bajunya terdapat lambang, _coat of arms_, permata. Ah, ia ingat. Ia adalah adik dari sang raja, Jenderal besar Tanaka. Api berkorbar di sekitar mereka, lalu sebuah pilar jatuh, memisahkan Tanaka dan sang raja. Secara refleks, Sebastian mengambil langkah mundur, dan ia merasakan dirinya jatuh. Jatuh, ke dalam kegelapan yang pekat dan dingin. Nafasnya tercekat, gelembung udara keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan air bergantian masuk. Ia berusaha untuk berenang, ketika ia merasa jatuh untuk kedua kalinya dan ia memejamkan mata.

Perasaan itu menghilang, tak ada rasa jatuh, tak ada air, tak ada rasa dingin ataupun nafas yang tercekat. Hanya desiran ombak, angin badai dan suara meriam. Ia membuka mata, dan kali ini ia sedang melayang-layang di atas langit, menyaksikan armada kapal perang dengan berbagai jenis dan ukuran. Kecil dan besar, penjelajah ringan dan berat, sebuah kapal induk di masing-masing pihak, dan beberapa pesawat perang yang bertugas sebagai konvoi. Semuanya memuntahkan bola-bola api ke arah satu sama lain. Beberapa tenggelam, beberapa mengalami kerusakan berat. Tetapi semuanya tetap berada pada sebuah formasi yang absolut. Para pelaut berlarian ke sana dan ke mari, melompat terjun ke dalam laut, menghiraukan gulungan ombak besar yang segera menghanyutkan mereka. Lalu ia memperhatikan, di atas kapal induk musuh dan di dalam ruang komando mereka, seorang pria berkacamata sedang memuntahkan perintah. Ia tersenyum, senyuman mengejek yang selalu ia pamerkan terhadap semua orang. _Claude_.

Mimpi itu terasa lama. Ia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana kapal musuh perlahan-lahan hancur, luluh lantah atau digulung oleh ombak raksasa yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan kastil-kastil yang pernah Sebastian lihat. Pada akhirnya, musuh pun kalah. Kapal induk itu menyerah, dan para perwira serta pelautnya digiring berbaris, memasuki kapal mereka sendiri. _Claude_, berada di antara mereka. Kedua tangannya diikat tetapi ia tetap mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Dari tempat ia berdiri, melayang-layang di atas udara, ia melihat pesawat-pesawat pengebom, ah _Luftwaffe_, yang terbang mengitari kapal induk sebelum menjatuhkan bom seberat 20.000 pound **(5)** ke atas geladak kapal induk musuh yang sekarang telah kosong dari kehidupan.

BOOM

Suara menggelegar yang dihasilkan, dan kebulan asap yang sangat tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan ombak yang menerjang. Sebastian tertawa dengan puas. _Kingdom of Heart_ berhasil ia taklukan.

Kemudian, semua seakan-akan berputar. Suara-suara, ombak dan angin, semuanya hilang menuju ketiadaan. Pemandangan yang ia lihat, akan kapal dan peperangan, semuanya menjadi kabur. Warna biru berubah menjadi warna hijau, dan ia sadar bahwa saat ini ia sudah tidak berada di atas langit atau pun laut, melainkan di tengah-tengah hutan yang jauh dari peradaban.

Hutan itu gelap, menandakan bahwa suasana sudah malam. Tetapi ia merasakan hal yang janggal. Mana suara para binatang malam yang mencari makan? Mana suara hewan-hewan malang yang dikejar oleh pemangsa mereka?

'_Terlalu hening,'_ pikir Sebastian. Ia melangkah terus, kemana pun ia tak tahu. Ia hanya mengikuti insting yang terbukti selalu meloloskan dirinya dari hadapan jurang kematian. Ia berjalan terus, mengikuti pepohonan dan melalui jalan yang hanya dilewati oleh hewan. Lalu ia melihatnya, sekelebat cahaya yang tak mungkin berada di dalam hutan. Ia mempercepat gerak langkahnya, mengikuti, menghiraukan pasangan mata yang menatapnya dari dalam kegelapan, membuat suara-suara lapar dan geraman.

Semakin mendekat, ia mendengar suara yang memecahkan keheningan. Suara teriakan dan tembakan senjata. Akhirnya ia tiba, pada sebuah tebing yang terjal dan apa yang berada di hadapannya itu membuatnya kaget. Matanya membelalak, tetapi ia segera memperoleh ketenangannya kembali, dan ia mengucap di dalam hatinya, _'Ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.'_ Berkali-kali, berkali-kali dengan harapan bahwa kata-kata itu akan menjadi kenyataan kelak. Tetapi tidak. Api tetap berkobar, pada sebuah desa yang terlihat dari tempat ia berdiri. Hancur, luluh lantah.

"Hiks…hiks…"

Ia tak menyadari, ataukah ia berusaha untuk tidak menyadari, keberadaan anak kecil, yang ketika itu menangis terisak-isak, pakaiannya bersimbah darah tapi ia tampak tak terluka. Sesosok wanita tua berbaring di sampingnya dengan wajah tertutup oleh rambut hitam panjang, dan ia tidak bernafas apalagi bergerak. Ah, ia pasti mati.

Kemudian suara, entah dari mana asalnya, merasuk ke dalam benaknya. Seperti sebuah bunyi dering yang mengilukan dan Sebastian mengatupkan giginya, kedua tangan menutupi telinga.

"Hihi,"

Sesosok lelaki berambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya muncul di hadapan si anak. Ia tersenyum, seakan-akan senang dengan keadaan itu.

"Kau mau bermain denganku, _boy?_"

* * *

><p>Sebastian membuka matanya dan terengah-engah. Ia menelan ludah dan memandang lurus ke atas, ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Ia bangun dan duduk pada pinggir ranjang, sekujur tubuhnya mengucurkan keringat. Ia berdiri, berjalan dengan sedikit linglung ke arah jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar, membiarkan udara segar berhembus masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sebastian menghela nafas lega dan menutup matanya, menikmati belaian angin yang menyentuh kulit.<p>

Ketika ia menutup mata, pemandangan dan suara-suara kembali muncul, hidup seakan-akan hal tersebut baru saja terjadi. Kali ini Sebastian tidak melawan, ia tak tahu mengapa, dan membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh pusaran ingatan yang telah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya ia coba untuk lupakan.

Ia mengingat semuanya, dari suara dan pemandangan, merah membara dan merah pekat, teriakan dan erangan. Ia mengingatnya, tak mungkin ia bisa melupakannya bukan?

Ketika itu, ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil, seorang manusia biasa yang kelak akan mati dan ia tak pernah menyangka, bahwa hidupnya akan berubah menjadi seperti ini. Semuanya bermula dengan kedatangan mereka. Mereka yang tidak pernah ia lihat, yang menapakkan kakinya pada pesisir pantai bersama dengan kendaraan yang terbuat dari besi, sekarang ia tahu bahwa itu adalah kapal pengangkut. Mereka yang membunuh seisi penduduk pulau, hanya untuk mencari seorang wanita yang nama atau pun wajah tak mereka ketahui, dan merekalah yang telah membunuh ibu serta membakar seisi pulau, tak menyisakan apapun kecuali puing-puing dan abu.

Kemudian lelaki itu muncul dan mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Aku akan membantumu," katanya, dengan kata-kata manis, sampai sekarang pun ia masih hafal semua yang lelaki itu katakan.

"memberikan kejayaan dan kekuatan seperti yang kau pinta_,_" dan ia pun, Sebastian, menerima perkataan manis itu dengan mudah, tanpa mempertanyakan. Tentu saja, lelaki itu pasti telah merencanakan hal itu semenjak semula.

"dan membawamu sebagai seorang penguasa." Ia mengangguk, kedua mata merahnya memandang lurus ke arah lelaki yang tak ia kenal. Hujan mulai turun, membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Tetapi ingatlah," Sebastian membuka matanya, melepaskan dirinya dari kenangan yang tercetak di dalam kepalanya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan dengan suara serak ia pun mengucapkan kontrak yang telah mereka, ia dan sang dewa kematian, ciptakan.

"_Pada hari kau memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang,"_ Bagaikan sebuah gema, suaranya dan suara lelaki itu saling bertumpang tindih, saling mengejar satu sama lain dalam frekuensi yang sama. "_akan menjadi hari dimana kejayaanmu akan direbut beserta pula dengan hidupmu._"

Dan sekarang, disinilah ia berada, sebuah eksistensi yang melebihi manusia, tetapi bukan dewa. Ia menguasai setengah dari dunia, dari bumi Eropa, dan kekuasaannya akan terus bertambah, membentangkan sayap untuk melingkupi dunia di bawah suatu pemerintahan yang absolut. Sebuah mimpi yang mustahil, mimpi yang berawal dari keinginan balas dendam seorang anak, menjadi penguasaan dunia. Tetapi ia tahu, dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dan dari pandangan pengikut-pengikutnya, bahwa mimpi itu tidak mustahil lagi sekarang.

Ia memandang lurus, ke arah kerajaannya yang terbentang luas dan jauh. Darahnya bergejolak, dan ia tahu, bahwa ini adalah waktu untuk bertindak, waktu untuk mengambil alih apa yang merupakan miliknya, kekusaannya.

Sebastian segera berganti pakaian, mengenakan jubah dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, menyusuri lorong-lorong istana yang gelap. Ia menuju ruang konfrensi, meminta salah seorang penjaga untuk memanggilkan Claude, _butler_nya.

Setibanya di sana, Sebastian duduk di atas singgasana, menantikan Claude dan beberapa orang tamuanya. Tak lama kemudian suara ketukan pintu pun terdengar.

"Maafkan keterlambatan kami, _Your Highness._" Dari ujung ruangan, suara Claude pun terdengar. Ia masuk, sudah mengenakan _suit_ hitam lengkap dengan rambut hitam yang telah disisir sedemikian rupa rapihnya. Sebastian hanya tersenyum puas ketika melihat penampilannya, _'Tetap sempurna seperti biasa.'_

Claude pun masuk, diiringi oleh dua orang pria. Yang seorang adalah Joker, yang tetap tersenyum meskipun ia terlihat mengantuk dan masih mengenakan pakaian tidur lenkap dengan topinya.

"Claude, Joker, kalian terlalu lama membuatku menunggu." Ia pun tersenyum mengejek ketika matanya jatuh pada seorang lelaki yang mengenakan _suit_ persis seperti Claude. "Ah, dan tentu saja, aku _tak bermaksud _untuk melupakanmu, Tanaka."

Dengan demikian, para pion telah terkumpul dan jam pasir yang telah lama terhenti pun mulai bergerak, jatuh dari tempatnya dan berkumpul menjadi satu. Tirai telah terbuka, dan babak pertama menuju tragedi, akan segera dimulai…

* * *

><p><strong>(1) : <strong>Hm, kalo secara peta sih, yang ditunjuk itu di Finlandia dan Swedia~ (silahkan buka atlas)**  
>(2)<em> : <em>**_Oberbefehlshaber des Heeres, berarti Commander-In-Chief of the Army (atau Commander of the Army),_ ia merupakan_ Commander-In-Chief bagi oberkommander der Heeres (OKH) _atau_ Supreme Command of The Army,_ sama seperti TNI AD, dan secara teori diketuai oleh_ OKW _atau_ Oberkomando der Werhmarcht, _tetapi secara_ de facto _OKW memerintah operasi militer yang berada di Front Barat, selagi OKH memerintah Front Timur. Nama ini digunakan pada masa PD 2 oleh Nazi-Jerman.  
><strong>(3)<strong> : _Oberbefehlshaber der Luftwaffe : Commander-In-Chief of Air Force_ yang merupakan ketua dari _oberkomando der Luftwaffe_ (OKL) atau _Supreme Command of the Air Force_, sama seperti TNI AU. Nama ini digunakan pada masa PD 2 oleh Nazi-Jerman  
><strong>(4) : <strong>_Oberbefehlshaber der Marine : Commander-In-Chief of Navy_ yang merupakan salah satu cabang dari _Kriegsmarine (Navy)_, dan merupakan TNI AL kita. Nama ini digunakan pada masa PD 2 oleh Nazi-Jerman.  
><strong>(5) : <strong> sama dengan 9070 kg (yah kira-kira sekitar itu)

**Author's note: **huff, penjelasannya panjang juga... maaf kalo bikin pusing, tapi menurut saya perlu dikasih nama kayak begini (karena secara saya ngebayangin Kingdom of Spade itu sebagai Jerman yang berkedudukan di Inggris =,=) , tapi yah, mohon maaf lagi kalo banyak kesalahan, dan semua nama-nama dan penjelasan ini saya ambil dari Wikipedia, jadi saya juga gak tau bener apa kagak, bakal lebih bagus lagi kalo ada yang mau kasih tau ke saya kalo ada yang salah. Yak, kira-kira sebegini dulu, oh iya, preview buat chapter selanjutnya di hapus, berhub Author blom kebayang chapter dua kayak gimana (chapter satu yang kebayang aja udah kayak gini apalagi yang kagak kebayang...)  
>Review, kritik dan saran akan sangat diterima oleh author :D<p> 


	3. King of Diamond: Myth, Lie and Treachery

**Author's note: **Um, maafkan keterlambatan update, saya update lama banget yah? Hohoho.. uhuk, maklum, saya murid sekolahan, masih banyak tugas dan lain-lain ditambah ujian...apalagi saya mudah ter...teralihkan perhatiannya, jadi yah inilah yang terjadi..Saya -sekali lagi- kurang suka chapter ini karena menurut saya chapter ini rada... gak penting, tapi sayangnya itu penting di dalam plot (lah?) jadi yah begitulah. Maaf kalo ada yang gak seneng sama OC, kalo bisa saya juga gak mau make mereka, tapi sayangnya saya orang yang gak kreatif, jadi yah begitu deh...  
>Oh iya lalu, kepada siapa pun yang sudah mereview tuisan saya, makasih banyak, saya gak tau harus bilang apa. bow Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati :D

**Warning: (1) **Kisah ini di Beta oleh anak saya, Ferra Rii~ makasih nak /kiss,** (2) **Mungkin ada karakter yang berkesan OOC, saya mohon maaf mengenai hal itu, karena entah kenapa buat bikin karakter IC Itu susah buat saya, AU.

**Disclaimer: **Semua karakter (c) Yana Toboso, saya hanya minjam untuk keperluan iseng saya, oh iya tiga orang OC (c) punya saya...

* * *

><p><strong>Heart of the King<strong>

**ハート オブ ザキング**

**第二話：ダイヤの王：作り話、妄語と裏切り**

**Chapter 2 : King of Diamond : Myth, Lie and Treachery**

* * *

><p>Suara pintu yang terbuka dari kejauhan. Seorang pria, seluruh tubuhnya terbalut oleh baju zirah, yang menciptakan suara setiap kali ia menuruni tangga.<p>

_Clink. Clink_. Suara yang ia buat di tengah kegelapan lorong bawah tanah kastil. Sebuah nampan berisikan sepotong roti berada di atas tangannya. Ia menuruni tangga, dengan sangat berhati-hati agar ia tidak tergelincir karena lorong bawah tanah itu sangat lembab dan licin. Ia pernah mendengar semacam kisah tentang seseorang pernah meninggal karena tergelinir dan ia tak mau mati konyol di tempat seperti ini.

_'Siapa yang bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini pula?'_ pikirnya selagi menuruni tangga. Suhu semakin turun, dan ia merinding karena dingin. Persetan dengan siapa pun yang menyarankannya untuk memakai baju zirah! Ah tunggu, itu adalah dirinya sendiri…

Ia mendesah, meski begitu, ia terus menuruni tangga hingga tangga tersebut habis dan ia tiba di hadapan sebuah pintu kayu yang beberapa bagiannya disangga oleh besi yang sudah berkarat. Pada bagian bawah dari pintu itu, terdapat sebuah pintu kecil, guna memasukan makanan dan pada bagian atas, terdapat sebuah jendela kecil untuk mengintip tahanan. Ia tak pernah melihat―atau pun bertanya-tanya, mengenai _sesuatu_ yang tinggal di balik pintu itu. Yah, lagipula itu juga bukan berarti ia peduli bukan?

Ia membuka pintu kecil itu, lalu berkata, entah kepada siapa. "Oi, makanan sudah tiba!" Suaranya bergema, dan tidak ada yang membalas. Ia hanya mendengar, suara rantai yang diseret menuju ke arah pintu. Ia tidak―pernah―berani memandang ke dalam. Seakan-akan _sesuatu _yang berada di dalam sana bisa menelannya hidup-hidup.

Celah kecil itu terbuka, dan nampan lama pun di dorong keluar, oleh sebuah tangan yang terlihat dekil dan kurus. Hanya itulah, satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang pernah ia lihat dari si tahanan. Entah tangan yang dekil, atau terkadang penuh luka. Darimanakah luka-luka itu berasal, ia pun tak tahu dan ia _tak_ ingin tahu.

Ia membungkuk, mengambil nampan yang lama dan―_selalu_―berhati-hati ketika ia mendorong nampan yang baru kembali. Siapa tahu tahanan itu memutuskan untuk menarik tangannya bukan? Y-Yah, bukannya ia takut. Sesudah menukar nampan yang lama dengan nampan yang baru, ia pun bergegas berdiri, sembari menggumamkan 'nampan kotor seperti biasanya' atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan menghina tahanan yang tak pernah ia kenal tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun kembali, menaiki tangga yang tinggi dan jauh, kembali ke peradaban manusia di atas sana. Ah, ia ingin segera berhenti dari pekerjaan ini…

* * *

><p>Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika tangan berbalut zirah memasukan nampan melalui celah. Sebelum sempat ia mengambil <em>isi<em> dari nampan tersebut, sekelompok tikus telah mendahuluinya, merebut makanannya dan menghabiskannya tanpa sisa. Tentu saja, ia berusaha mengusir mereka, tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan―seperti biasanya―tetapi ia malah digigit oleh salah satu tikus itu. Ia tidak menarik tangannya yang terluka, ia _tidak_ merasakan rasa sakit dan segera menarik makanannya dari segerombolan tikus.

Ia melahapnya, meski pun roti itu berukuran kurang dari segenggam tangan orang dewasa dan sudah bercampur dengan air liur hewan-hewan got. Ia tidak peduli, dan ia sudah terbiasa. Inilah kehidupannya sehari-hari, bergerumul dengan tikus demi mendapatkan sedekah makanan. Tapi, hal itulah yang akan ia temui bila dijebloskan ke dalam penjara, bukan?

Makanannya habis, bahkan serpihan roti di atas tanah pun ia jilat. Baginya, makanan adalah hal yang sangat berharga karena mereka hanya datang dua hari sekali, dan bisa makan roti seperti tadi merupakan sebuah berkah baginya. Biasanya ia hanya diberikan makanan basi, atau makanan bekas hewan ternak. Apakah tahanan lain juga diperlakukan yang sama?

Beberapa jam setelah ia mengkonsumsi roti tersebut, ia merasa aneh. Ia memang merasa aneh setiap harinya, tetapi hal itu disebabkan oleh lingkungan di mana ia hidup. Sedangkan perasaan _aneh_ ini sangatlah berbeda. Ia pernah merasakannya, dulu sekali, mungkin beberapa bulan yang lalu, atau minggu? Ia sudah tak ingat.

Ia merasa mual, dan pusing, dan semua perasaan lainnya yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan. Mendadak suhu di sana terasa dingin.

'_Apa sudah musim dingin?'_ pikirnya, dan ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut putih lebatnya ikut berkibas. Tidak, tak mungkin. Musim dingin baru saja berlalu. Perasaan itu tidak menghilang, perasaan kehilangan arah dan bingung. Lalu matanya melihat seekor tikus yang merupakan anggota kawanan tikus yang biasa mencuri makanannya. Tikus itu diam, tidak bergerak sama sekali kala ia mendekatinya. Aneh.

Ia menendang tikus itu dengan ujung jari kakinya, dan hewan itu tidak bergerak, terbujur kaku di atas lantai batu yang lembab dan dingin.

Ia merasakan sebuah gejolak, yang datang jauh dari bawah tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terhuyung dan ia menabrak dinding batu, kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan hawa dingin. Tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya selagi tangan kiri menutupi mulutnya. Ah, datang. Ia melihat semua isi perutnya dari beberapa hari yang lalu keluar begitu saja bagaikan air terjun. Mulutnya terasa pahit―tapi itu adalah hal yang biasa―dan seperti besi. Ia melihat ke bawah, dan menyadari bahwa ditengah-tengah apa-yang-merupakan-bekas-isi-perutnya itu terdapat campuran warna merah. Darah. Tawanya pun menggelegar di dalam ruangan dan lorong-lorong. Ternyata begitu! Seharusnya ia mengetahuinya dari awal!

Racun. Racun yang tidak terlalu berbahaya, tetapi cukup untuk membunuh beberapa ekor hewan kecil. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu, bahkan setelah beberapa tahun ia berada disini, mereka tak bosan-bosannya mencoba meracuninya. Mengapa mereka selalu menggunakan racun kecil seperti ini? Mengapa tidak datang saja untuk memenggalnya, dibandingkan mengenakan cara pengecut seperti ini. Ha! Tak mengapa, Tanaka ini tak peduli. Bila si bedebah Sebastian itu memang ingin bermain dengannya, _then so be it!_ Ia akan melayaninya selayaknya seorang ksatria.

* * *

><p><em>Tap. Tap. Tap.<em>

Terus-menerus, bergema menuruni tangga. Bukankah penjaga baru saja datang tadi? Untuk apa ia datang kembali? Ia terus mendengarkan. Suara langkah kaki ini berbeda, tidak seperti bunyi besi di atas batu, tetapi jauh lebih lembut dan nyaring.

Semakin mendekat, mendekat, dan pada akhirnya, _tap_. Berhenti, tepat di depan pintu. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecil, menyinggungkan gigi-gigi hitamnya. Dahulu mereka tidak hitam, tetapi lihatlah apa yang telah terjadi padanya dalam beberapa bulan…

Suara kunci yang dimasukan ke dalam lubang. Berputar dan berputar, berusaha untuk membuka lubang yang sudah berkarat itu. Tanaka hanya mendengarkan dari sudut ruangan, matanya terpejam seakan-akan ia sedang berada dalam perasaan yang tentram. Pintu terbuka, dan seorang lelaki muda dengan rambut merah pucat pun masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia berdiri di hadapan Tanaka dan membungkuk.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, _guru_."

Tanaka hanya mendengus.

* * *

><p><em>Dahulu, terdapat sebuah kerajaan, yang dikuasai oleh raja dan ratu yang bijaksana, dan dikelilingi oleh pegunungan-pegungan, baik yang membiru atau menghijau, yang putih dan hitam. Sebuah kerajaan, yang dikelilingi oleh pedesaan-pedesaan yang sederhana dimana mata pencaharian utama mereka adalah melalui berternak dan berladang.<em>

_Mereka bukanlah kerajaan besar, juga tak bisa disebut kecil. Tak ada harta apa pun yang dipandang bisa atau pantas direbut dari mereka, karena itulah banyak kerajaan yang tidak memperdulikan mereka. Meski pun begitu, mereka semua bahagia. Selalu, dan selalu._

_Tak lama, lahirlah seorang bayi, dengan rambut merah pucat dan sebuah tanda lahir di bawah matanya. Sayang, tak lama setelah ia lahir, ayahnya meninggal, tenggelam di tengah-tengah laut yang ganas, dan ibunya yang tak kuasa menahan pedih akhirnya menyusul sang ayah. Sang bayi tak bernama pun ditinggalkan sendirian._

_Ia bertumbuh besar, dirawat oleh tikus-tikus jalanan, oleh perampok dan juga bandit. Dirawat oleh komunitas yang tak pernah diakui oleh masyarakat. Ia pun belajar untuk mencuri, untuk menipu wanita-wanita dan pria yang tak pernah menyangka, dan belajar untuk melarikan diri dari perbuatan-perbuatannya. Pada saat itu, hidupnya sangatlah bebas._

_Hingga akhirnya, pada awal musim dinginnya yang ke sembilan, ia mencoba untuk menipu seorang pria, dan tertangkap basah. Para warga disekitar mengerubuninya, menendang dan memukulinya, hingga seorang lelaki botak datang dan mengayunkan sebuah cangkul ke arah kepalanya. Si anak tanpa nama memejamkan matanya, dan berdoa di dalam hatinya._

_'_Bila Tuhan memang ada, tolong selamatkan diriku!'

_Rasa sakit tak pernah sampai kepadanya, karena ketika ia membuka mata, seorang pria muda telah menghentikan lelaki itu. Terjadi perseteruan di antara mereka, tetapi akhirnya si pria muda, yang berpakaian serba mewah, berhasil meredakannya._

_Usai sudah permasalahan. Para petani pergi, kembali kepada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dan bercakap-cakap seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi, meninggalkan si bocah 'penipu' dan 'penolong'-nya seorang diri._

_Si lelaki muda, lalu merawat si anak tak bernama. Mereka tinggal bersama-sama, di sebuah mansion tua di pinggir kota, dan anak tak bernama itu pun bekerja disana, sekaligus dididik menjadi muridnya._

_Tujuh tahun berlalu, kerajaan itu pun diserang tanpa alasan yang wajar. Terjadi pertumpahan darah dimana-mana, istana hancur, dan keluarga kerajaan pun habis terbunuh, dipenggal di hadapan para rakyatnya sendiri. Tetapi tak ada yang mengetahui, ke mana perginya si pria tak bernama beserta dengan muridnya._

* * *

><p>Boris duduk termenung, menyenderkan tubuh besarnya itu pada tembok kastil, kapak kesayangannya ia dekap erat-erat diantara tangan besarnya. Wajahnya terus mengadah ke arah langit, memperhatikan kumpulan awan kelabu yang dengan senantiasa melayang-layang di sana. Pikirannya melayang-layang, memikirkan segala hal-hal hangat yang tubuhnya elukan. Seperti <em>stew<em> buatan rumah dan roti hangat yang baru saja dipanggang. Ia memegang-megang perutnya―atau apa yang merupakan bagian dari perutnya yang tertutup zirah―dan merasakan bahwa cacing-cacing di dalamnya menangis kelaparan, dan juga _kedinginan_. Ia pun mendesah.

"Boris!" Sahabatnya Dmitry berlari menghampirinya, menghiraukan keadaan bebatuan yang licin disebabkan oleh salju. Dmitry adalah seorang pemuda jangkung dengan perawakan kurus, dibalik balutan baju zirahnya itu hanya terdapat tujuh puluh lima persen tulang, dua puluh persen daging serta lima persen –apa yang sepertinya adalah- lemak.

"Apa Dmitry?" Boris mengorek-ngorek kupingnya sambil mengerang, terkadang anak itu bisa menjadi menyebalkan, terutama pada keadaan dimana ia sangat ingin pulang, bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya dan mungkin berhibernasi sampai akhir musim dingin.

"Lihat! Aku mendapat busur baru dari kapten!" Dmitry mengambil busur yang ia selendangkan disekitar tubuhnya, dan menunjukannya kepada Boris, "Busur yang bagus bukan?" ia bertanya dengan riang seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan permen. Boris yang memperhatikan busur yang disodorkannya pun terpana, memang betul, busur itu merupakan busur yang bagus, sungguh sebuah maha karya yang diciptakan tak lain lagi oleh para ahli.

Boris menggerutu, memang susah untuk mengakuinya. "Hmm yah, lumayanlah. Jadi, apa kau hanya datang untuk menyombongkan busur barumu?" Boris mengeluarkan sebuah cerutu dan sebuah pematik dari balik baju zirahnya. Ia menyalakan cerutu itu dan ketika hendak memasukan cerutu itu ke dalam mulutnya ia pun tertegun. Dmitry telah mendahuluinya, mencuri simpanan cerutu terakhirnya dan sekarang _ialah _yang sedang menghisap cerutu―yang sebelumnya adalah―miliknya.

"Yah, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, yang lain sedang berisik di bawah sana, membicarakan mengenai sang raja dan ratu." Ia menghembuskan asap dari hidungnya, matanya menerawang jauh ke bagian luar dari kastil, kepada pemandangan putih tanpa batas, sebuah horizon salju. "Aku sih tak peduli dengan segala hal itu, asalkan kita bisa hidup dengan damai, bukan begitu kawan?"

Ia menyodorkan kembali cerutu tersebut kepada pemiliknya yang tanpa segan segera Boris raih. Dasar bocah tak tahu terima kasih! Boris menghisap cerutu itu, merasakan _sedikit_ kehangatan mengalir di dalam tubuhnya yang nyaris membeku. Hirup, hembuskan. Hirup, hembuskan. Dan ia memperhatikan kebulan asap yang ia ciptakan, terus membubung tinggi ke atas langit, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya dan berucap kepada Dmitry, "Ya, kau benar, aku pun tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kerajaan ini, asalkan kita bisa hidup dengan bebas, kurasa hal itu cukup?"

Dmitry memandangnya, dengan mata yang penuh harapan, sebelum ia tersenyum dan mengangguk seperti anak kecil. Entah mengapa hawa dingin yang ia rasakan sebelumnya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Mereka berbincang kecil selama beberapa waktu, Dmitry menceritakan apa saja yang bisa diceritakan dan Boris sebagai pendengar yang akan memberikan beberapa komentar di waktu-waktu tertentu. Hingga mereka dikejutkan oleh suara ringkikan kuda dibalik gerbang.

"Siapa?" Tanya Boris kepada Dmitry, yang mengintip dari balik celah-celah benteng.

"Sebuah kereta kuda..."

* * *

><p>Ia mendengar suara ringkikan, sebelum kereta kuda itu berhenti secara perlahan-lahan. Andrew Mathias menyingkirkan tirai keretanya, membuat sebuah celah yang cukup besar baginya untuk mengintip, tetapi tidak cukup besar bagi orang-orang luar untuk melihat ke arah dirinya.<p>

Di hadapannya berdiri sebuah istana megah, berdiri dengan kokoh dikelilingi menara-menara yang menjulang ke langit. Ia mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang tak ia kenali, dan kemungkinan besar itu adalah suara salah seorang dari prajurit yang bertugas menjaga istana.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak, dan Andrew mendengarkan dengan seksama, diikuti bunyi suara berat zirah berjalan mendekatinya, dan ia melihat sesosok bayangan berdiri di depan pintunya, siap untuk membuka benda tersebut.

* * *

><p>Boris berjalan mengitari kereta kuda itu, pelayannya tampak cukup sopan dan berpakaian bagus, kuda-kuda bertubuh kuat dan terpelihara dengan <em>coat<em> berwarna putih bersih―menyerupai salju, dan juga kereta _carrier_ hitam yang pada gagang pintu dan beberapa bagiannya dihiasi oleh emas. Boris pun mengangkat alis, kira-kira siapa orang kaya ini?

Boris menyentuh gagang pintu itu, dan menariknya kebawah, menyingkap _siapa _yang berada di baliknya.

"Selamat siang, tuan…?" Pria di dalam kereta kuda bertanya. Ia berpakaian rapi, _tuxedo_ hitam lengkap dengan topinya yang tinggi.

"Boris, namaku Boris." Ia menjawab, dengan nada datar seakan-akan ia tidak tertarik.

"Ah ya, tuan Boris…" Pria itu terdiam sejenak, seakan-akan memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan dihadapan si penjaga gerbang.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu? Tentu anda ingin segera menyelesaikan hal ini, begitu pula dengan saya."

"Tolong perlihatkan kartu pengenal, serta tujuan kedatangan anda." Boris tetap memperhatikan kepada tamu tak diundang tersebut. Ia tak pernah mendengar mengenai hal ini, baik dari sang kapten, atau pun dari orang lain. Ditambah lagi, siapa pun orang yang berada di dalam kereta kuda ini tak tampak seperti salah satu dari _mereka_―para bangsawan manja. Tentu pakaian dan kereta kudanya tampak mahal, dan sekali pandang saja Boris tahu bahwa pria ini memiliki banyak uang. Walau pun begitu, tetap ada hal yang terasa, _janggal_. Apakah itu senyum si pria yang seakan-akan menantikan sesuatu, ataukah pembawaannya ketika ia berbicara dengan Boris? Ia tidak tahu.

"Ah! Iya, iya, betul sekali, maafkan saya karena telah melupakannya." Lelak itu tersenyum bodoh, seakan-akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah melupakan hal itu. Ia lalu merogoh-rogoh tasnya, sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah kartu pengenal dan menyerahkannya kepada Boris, yang segera diambil dengan terburu-buru oleh si penjaga gerbang. Matanya menerawang, membaca isi dari kartu identitas itu sebelum mengulanginya di hadapan si pemilik.

"Dokter Andrew Mathias dari Stalingrad **(1)**, betul?" Andrew Mathiasmengangguk ketika mendengar namanya disebut, senyuman bodohnya tetap berada disana.

"Aksenmu tidak seperti dari sana." Celetuk Boris, ah sial. Persetan dengan mulutnya yang tidak mau diam, dan dirinya yang selalu penasaran.

Andrew Mathias terlihat tidak terkejut dengan perkataannya, sebaliknya, lelaki itu terlihat bahagia, seakan-akan ia baru saja bertemu dengan teman satu kampungnya itu.

"Ah tidak, tidak, aku memang tinggal di sana, tapi aku tidak besar di sana." Katanya, sebelum ia melanjutkan, dengan mata penuh ekspektasi, dan _sesuatu_ yang lain. "Apa kau berasal dari sana?"

Boris mengelak, melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat 'tidak'.

"Bukan, aku tidak berasal dari sana, aku dari Warsaw**(2)**. Tetapi sahabat karibku, ia berasal dari sana." Ketika mengatakan hal ini, Boris mengingat Dmitry, lelaki itu sangat cinta dengan kampung halamannya, dan selalu membanggakan _apa pun_ yang berasal dari sana.

"Oh, apa aku boleh tahu namanya?"

"Dmitry, saat ini ia bekerja disini juga, bersamaku." Andrew hanya tersenyum, mungkin ia sedang mengingat siapakah Dmitry yang Boris bicarakan, ataukah ia sedang memikirkan kalimat apa yang sebaiknya ia lontarkan selanjutnya?

"Ah, ya, sepertinya aku ingat dia. Seorang pria yang tidak bisa diam, selalu dan selalu berbicara."

Boris tersenyum, yup, itulah Dmitry yang ia kenal. "Ya, sepertinya si bodoh itu memang tidak berubah. Lalu, tuan Mathias, kira-kira apa yang membawa anda ke istana?" Ah, hampir saja ia melupakan pertanyaan yang paling penting itu.

Pria itu mengambil sebuah amplop dari dalam sakunya, dan menyerahkannya kepada Boris.

"Aku boleh membukanya?"

"Silahkan."

Boris membacanya, dari awal hingga akhir, dan ia menghela nafasnya, panjang. Secara singkat, lelaki ini―yang sedang duduk di dalam kereta kuda―telah dipanggil secara langsung oleh Yang Mulia Vincent untuk, menolong dalam _sesuatu_. Apakah sesuatu itu, Boris memiliki tebakannya sendiri, tapi ia tidak berniat untuk bertanya dan terlibat dengan urusan para petinggi.

Ia memasukan surat itu ke dalam amplop, menyerahkannya kembali kepada pemiliknya, lalu berkata, "_Welcome, to the Kingdom of Spade."_ Dan ia pun menutup pintunya.

* * *

><p>Andrew Mathiasadalah pria yang biasa-biasa saja. Tingginya normal, tidak terlalu tinggi, tidak terlalu pendek, dan sedikit bungkuk. Ia dibesarkan di dalam keluarga yang normal, seorang ayah dan ibu, seekor anjing, dan sebuah rumah berpagar putih di atas sebuah bukit. Ia pun bersekolah di sekolah yang normal, mendapatkan seorang pacar yang normal, dan hidup sebagai mana remaja normal lainnya. Normal, sangat normal hingga ia merasa muak, bahkan takut.<p>

Meski pun begitu, ditengah-tengah kehidupannya yang serba normal itu, ia memiliki impian yang tidak umum, sebuah mimpi yang akan membuat kedua orang tuanya berteriak marah. Ia memimpikan, sebagai seorang anak remaja pada umumnya, bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan. Tentu saja bukan pahlawan apa pun, seorang pahlawan perang yang akan diakui oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, menjadi seseorang yang luar biasa diantara yang biasa. Oh ya, ia menginginkan itu, hingga akhirnya, datanglah masa penuh peperangan. Semua pria muda diharuskan ikut wajib militer, yang merupakan sebuah kesempatan baginya.

Andrew muda pun mengajukan dirinya―dengan banyak ketidaksetujuan dari pihak orang tuanya. Sayang, ia tidak diterima, katanya tubuhnya terlalu kecil, ia masih belum cukup umur, dan yang lainnya. Tentu saja, orang tuanya sangat bahagia mengenai hal ini, dan mereka menangis bersama-sama. Dua orang menangis oleh air mata bahagia, dan seorang menangis oleh air mata sengsara.

Semenjak itu, hidupnya kembali menjadi normal, biasa saja, tidak ada perubahan. Hanya putih dan hitam. Ia tumbuh tinggi menjadi seorang lelaki yang normal, bersekolah di sekolah yang normal dengan nilai yang normal, mengikuti jejak ayahnya sebagai seorang dokter yang normal, dan bekerja pada klinik yang normal di suatu kota yang normal.

Hingga pada suatu hari, perang pecah kembali. Ia, sebagai seorang dokter, dikirim menuju medan perang dikarenakan oleh kurangnya dokter yang berada disana. Tentu saja dengan pengetahuan yang normal, ia tidak bisa banyak membantu, tetapi hal itu tampaknya telah membangkitkan _sesuatu_ yang telah tertidur selama ini.

Selama masa tugasnya di medan perang, sebagai seorang dokter tambahan, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis, seorang perawat. Tak lama kemudian mereka menikah, dan ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya dalam ilmu kedokteran. Semuanya bahagia. Semuanya menjadi luar biasa. Ia belajar dan terus belajar, terobsesi oleh keluar-biasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, hingga tanpa ia sadari, istrinya telah jatuh sakit, dan ia pun meninggal. Ah, semuanya kembali biasa, normal, tak ada perubahan.

Terkecuali satu hal, yaitu ilmu kedokterannya. Ia yang sangat terobsesi dengan pelajarannya, akhirnya telah diakui sebagai seorang dokter terkemuka di dalam _Kindom of Spade_ dan sekarang disinilah ia, di dalam istana dan hendak bertemu dengan sang raja.

Atau setidaknya, itulah skenarionya.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kau adalah Andrew Mathias?" Vincent Phantomhive bertanya. Matanya menerawang kepada pria dihadapannya, seorang pria pada awal umur lima puluh tahun, rambutnya sudah mulai memutih, tubuhnya sedikit bungkuk, dan ia mengenakan pakaian yang tampaknya cukup mahal. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu mengenai lelaki ini yang membuatnya sedikit khawatir.<p>

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Saya Andrew Mathias, datang dari Stalingrad." Ia menunduk, menunjukan rasa hormatnya terhadap sang raja. "Kiranya ada keperluan apa Yang Mulia memanggil saya kemari?"

"Kudengar kau adalah seorang dokter yang handal." Sang raja bertanya, tetapi Andrew hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak-tidak, hamba tidak pantas menerima perkataan hal seperti itu dari Yang Mulia, hambamu ini hanyalah seorang dokter di suatu kota kecil. Tetapi bila ada hal yang anda perlukan dari Andrew Mathias ini, maka tolong, biarkan saya membantu anda."

"Hm…baiklah. Ikuti aku." Sang raja lalu berjalan dari singgasananya, menuju ke arah lorong-lorong istana. Ia diiringi oleh beberapa orang pengawal, sedangkan si dokter berjalan di belakangnya.

Lorong-lorong yang mereka lewati dihiaskan oleh permadani-permadani dan juga karpet berwarna _royal blue_, yang memberikan ketengan siapa pun yang melewatinya.

Mereka terus berjalan, hingga sampailah mereka pada ujung lorong, pada sebuah pintu besar yang dijaga dengan ketat oleh beberapa orang prajurit berbaju zirah.

Mereka memasuki ruangan, para prajurit memberikan salam kepada sang raja, selagi Andrew Mathias―tetap mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Ruangan itu sangatlah indah... tidak, 'indah' saja tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana ruangan itu telah diciptakan. Sama seperti keadaan istana yang lain, ruangan itu juga sebagian besar didominasi oleh warna _royal blue_, tetapi di beberapa bagian dapat terlihat beberapa buah lemari kayu, berisikan berbagai macam buku dalam balutan kulit berkualitas tinggi, dan juga sebuah meja belajar. Ruangan itu bermandikan cahaya mentari, yang berasal dari sebuah jendela besar pada pojok ruangan. Langit-langit pun telah dihiaskan dengan―apa yang sepertinya―lukisan dari awan, bukan awan biru sebagai mana mestinya, melainkan sekumpulan awan berwarna kelabu, yang sangat tidak kontras dengan keadaan ruangan.

Andrew, pria yang berasal dari Stalingrad, merasa terpana. Entah karena keindahan ruangan itu, ataukah karena ketidakserasian langit-langit dan ruangan itu sendiri, ia tidak tahu. Sang raja, yang ketika itu berdiri disampingnya, hanya melirik melalui sudut pandangnya.

"Apa kau menemukan langit-langit itu menarik, Mathias?"

Andrew yang terkejut karena diajak berbicara, segera melepaskan pandangannya, dan beralih menoleh ke arah sang raja. "Apakah hal itu sangat terlihat, tuanku?"

"Ya, wajahmu tampak seperti orang yang kebingungan, dan juga kagum." Sang raja berjalan ke tengah ruangan, pintu yang menyambungkan lorong dan ruangan itu telah tertutup, dan sekarang mereka pun hanya tinggal berdua.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan hamba, yang mulia. Tetapi saya menemukan sedikit kejanggalan dengan langit-langit itu paduka, bukannya saya bermaksud mengkritik selera paduka tentunya, hanya saja, mengapa langit-langit itu dihiaskan dengan kumpulan awan kelabu, bukan biru?"

Sang raja hanya memandangnya seakan tak percaya, sebelum ia tertawa. Tawanya berat dan jernih, menggema di dalam ruangan yang tak berisikan apa-apa itu.

"Hahaha, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar perkataan seperti itu. Kau orang yang menarik, Mathias."

Sang raja berhenti, tepat di tengah ruangan, dan tangannya meraba-raba sebuah buaian. Andrew Mathias terkejut, mengapa ia tidak menyadari keadaan buaian itu?

"Kemarilah, Mathias. Lihatlah apa yang berada di dalamnya." Sang raja mengisyaratkan, pandangannya tak pernah terlepas dari buaian tersebut. Apakah mungkin, ia memiliki dugaannya sendiri.

Andrew Mathias melangkah, dengan perlahan, nyaris tidak menimbulkan suara. Langkah kakinya menyapu karpet berwarna _royal blue_, hingga akhirnya matanya melihat ke dalam buaian.

Seorang bayi, berbalutkan selimut yang terbuat dari _satin_ berwarna kuning pucat, dan pada pinggirnya terdapat sulaman-sulaman yang tampaknya terbuat dari benang emas. Bayi itu sangat kecil, kulitnya pucat, membuat Andrew teringat akan hamparan salju yang membentang luas bagaikan horizon yang melingkupi kerajaan. Wajahnya dihiasi oleh untaian rambut berwarna kelabu gelap. Bila diperhatikan, sang putra mahkota tampaklah cantik, bagaikan malaikat. Tetapi tubuhnya yang pucat itu menunjukan sebaliknya.

"Kau tahu, Andrew Mathias, langit-langit ini, adalah gambaran yang kuciptakan, harapanku terhadap anak ini." Sang raja mengelus pipi putranya dengan lembut, pancaran kasih sayang tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Sebagai gantinya, sang putra mahkota menggeliat, berusaha untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dari ayahnya.

"Ciel, putraku, mungkin ia takkan pernah melihat langit. Mungkin, ia akan terus terkurung di dalam istana ini, selamanya…" Keheningan yang dingin melingkupi mereka, sang raja terdiam, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada putranya, sedangkan Andrew Mathias? Ia hanya memandang ke arah sang raja, pandangan bertanya-tanya meliputi mata kelabunya.

"Bila begitu, mengapa kelabu?"

Sang raja, memandangnya balik, tangannya tetap mengelus-ngelus putranya.

"Mungkin…"

Ia tersenyum sedih, seakan-akan segala hal di dunia ini merupakan beban yang harus ia tanggung.

"Mungkin, itu adalah pelampiasanku…"

* * *

><p>'<em>Tanaka, bagaimana bila kita membuat kesepakatan?'<em>

_'Kesepakatan… Yang Mulia?' Ketika itu, mereka berdua sedang duduk di dalam sebuah kebun, bersama-sama menikmati teh yang telah disediakan, sembari terhipnotis oleh keindahan bulan._

_'Ya. Aku bosan Tanaka, jadi bagaimana? Bagaimana bila kita memainkan sebuah permainan?' Sang raja, Sebastian Michaelis, meminum tehnya. Mereka berdua hanya diam, Joker, mau pun Claude Faustus_―_sang butler terpercaya_―_tak terlihat batang hidungnya._

_Sesungguhnya itu membuat Tanaka terkejut, ketika ia berhadapan dengan sang raja untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun. Lelaki itu tak berubah sedikit pun, tetap sama seperti apa yang ia ingat ketika pertempuran mereka. Dan hal yang paling mengejutkan, adalah ketika sang raja mengusir semua panglima perangnya, Claude pun termasuk, dan mengajaknya untuk menikmati teh bersama._

_'Tentu saja, permainan ini akan menguntungkan, baik bagimu mau pun bagi diriku.'_

_Tanaka hanya memandang _rajanya_, ekspresi wajahnya tak dapat terbaca._

_'Permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan paduka?'_

* * *

><p>Ia terkejut.<p>

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa masuk ke dalam istana akan menjadi semudah ini. Ia hanya mendengar sebuah isu kecil, mengenai seorang dokter terkemuka bernama Andrew Mathias yang kabarnya akan dipanggil untuk menghadap kepada sang raja, Vincent Phantomhive, untuk menyembuhkan putranya yang terkena penyakit parah.

Tentu saja keadaan ini sangatlah menguntungkan, baik bagi Tanaka mau pun bagi Sebastian, karena dengan ini pun mereka tidak perlu menyusun rencana lagi untuk menyusup ke dalam istana Kremlin **(3).**

Dengan sangat mudahnya, Tanaka datang menujuStalingrad, mengetuk pintu dari seorang dokter bernama Andrew Mathias, dan membunuhnya di tempat. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mendengar erangan kesakitan sang dokter malang, karena Tanaka sangatlah handal, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyerang kerongkonan pria itu, yang dengan efektif mengakhiri nyawanya.

Sesudah itu, Tanaka menguliti wajahnya, sebagai bahan dalam membuan topeng, dan ia mengambil sejumlah uang dari brankas penyimpanan si dokter. Tentu saja tidak mudah mebobol brankas itu, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menghancurkannya saja, toh ia takkan kembali lagi ke tempat ini.

Selama satu minggu itulah, Tanaka mempersiapkan semuanya. Ia mempelajari semua data yang dimiliki pria itu, hobinya, cita-citanya, kehidupannya, dan semua yang bisa ia ketahui. Ia pun mempelajari sedikit ilmu kedokteran juga, sehingga ia takkan tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang menyamar.

Tanaka mengecat rambutnya, menambahkan beberapa warna kelabu kecoklatan, di beberapa helai rambutnya, dan memangkas semua kumisnya. Pada malam terakhir sebelum keberangkatannya, ia mencuri pakaian si dokter, dan menemukan surat undangan dari sang raja yang tersimpan di atas meja belajar.

Ketika kereta kuda yang telah disiapkan Sebastian tiba, ia pun pergi, bukan sebagai Tanaka dari _Kingdom of Clover, _melainkan sebagai Andrew Mathias dari Stalingrad.

Sedangkan Andrew Mathias sendiri? Mayatnya ia biarkan membeku di dalam kamar mandi, tenggelam di dalam air dingin yang bertemperatur kurang dari nol derajat celcius.

* * *

><p><em>'Cukup mudah, aku ingin kau membunuh putra <em>lelaki itu._'_

_'Lelaki itu?'_

_'Vincent Phantomhive. Aku ingin kau membunuhnya.'_

_'Apa yang bisa saya dapatkan dari hal ini paduka?'_

_Sebastian tertawa, tampaknya ia menemukan reaksi Tanaka sebagai hal yang menarik. 'Aku akan melepaskan putrimu dan aku juga akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini, membebas-tugaskan kau dari si bocah Joker. Bagaimana?'_

_Tanaka seakan-akan tidak percaya, bukankah itu bayaran yang terlalu besar baginya?_

_'Apakah saya bisa percaya, terhadap Yang Mulia?'_

_Sebastian menggeram, ia berdiri dan melempar meja yang berada diantara mereka, menyebabkan semua gelas-gelas dan teko berterbangan hingga pada akhirnya pecah. Tangannya mencengkeram kerah baju Tanaka, dan wajahnya menyerupai serigala yang akan menyerang mangsa._

_'Apa kau tidak percaya kepadaku, Tanaka?'_

_Tanaka tidak berkata atau melakukan tindakan apa pun. Ia hanya memandang balik, tatapan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Merah dan kelabu bertemu. Hingga akhirnya Sebastian menyerah, dan ia melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar._

_'_Jangan pernah, kau berbicara seperti itu lagi kepadaku, kau mengerti **Tanaka**?'_ Tanaka hanya mengangguk, dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara minum teh mereka, yang diliputi oleh keheningan mencekam._

* * *

><p>Apa yang membuat Tanaka lebih terkejut lagi, adalah seberapa bodohnya Vincent Phantomhive bisa menjadi. Dengan sangat mudah lelaki itu mempercayainya, mempercayai Andrew Mathias. Ia ingin tertawa, ah ia ingin tertawa, tetapi ia harus tetap memperhatankan aktingnya bukan?<p>

Tanaka sangat ingin membunuhnya, membunuh Vincent Phantomhive tentunya, sebab rajanya, Sebastian Michaelis, akan sangat senang, dan mungkin ia akan dilepaskan, dan mungkin ia bisa tinggal kembali bersama Maylene, bersama putrinya. Tetapi ia tahu, membunuh Vincent Phantomhive takkan membawa apa pun kepadanya, karena Sebastian adalah _lelaki yang seperti itu_. Yaitu seorang lelaki yang tidak bisa dibaca tindak-tanduknya. Tetapi karena itulah juga, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Pada akhirnya, ia tidak bisa membunuh lelaki yang tidak bersalah **(****4****)**.

Dan ketika ia melihat Ciel Phantomhive untuk pertama kalinya, Tanaka segera mengetahui, bahwa anak inilah yang akan menjadi alatnya. Alat untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada Sebastian, karena ia punya kepercayaan yang besar bahwa sang Raja takkan menepati janjinya, melainkan memperdayanya bagaikan boneka yang dikendalikan oleh seutas benang di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan mungkin yang terburuk, baik atau tidak ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini, mungkin Maylene akan tetap dibunuh.

Kalau begitu, apa gunanya?

* * *

><p>Malam yang sangat tenang di tengah musim dingin, tidak ada suara apa pun, langit pun cerah berhiaskan bintang-bintang.<p>

Sesosok lelaki, di tengah kegelapan malam, berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Ia mengenakan jubah yang membalut sekujur tubuhnya. Ketika ia menapak tak ada suara pada langkah kakinya, dan gerakannya cepat tapi pasti. Sudah tiga hari ia berada di dalam istana, menyamar menjadi seorang dokter, dan dalam kurun waktu itulah, ia telah berhasil membuat peta bayangan atas seluk beluk istana. Kapan pergantian jaga tempat-tempat tertentu, dan tentu saja jalan-jalan rahasia.

Sangat mudah baginya untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar sang putra mahkota. Ia cukup membuat pingsan salah seorang penjaga yang sedang berjalan, mengambil pakaiannya, dan berpura-pura datang ketika pergantian jaga datang. Dan tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu. Sempurna.

Dan inilah ia, berdiri di hadapan sang putra mahkota, siap membunuhnya. Tangannya sangatlah dekat dengan leher rapuh sang bayi, sebelum teriakan yang datang dari arah lorong mengejutkannya. Sang Ratu.

"Kembalikan anak itu! A-atau aku akan memanggil penjaga!"

Ia bisa saja membunuh wanita itu di tempat, tetapi ia yakin teriakan wanita itu sudah terdengar di lorong, dan para penjaga pasti sudah menyadari kehadirannya. Ia harus segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dengan gerakan yang tangkas, Tanaka menggendong bayi itu dari ranjangnya. Dan berlari ke arah balkon, dan melompat turun. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan panik sang ratu, dan juga suara-suara terjaga para penghuni istana. Sekarang datanglah bagian tersulit, melarikan diri.

* * *

><p>"Boris, kau mau mau?" Dmitry, si pemanah muda menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil, berisikan Vodka, kepada sahabatnya. Dengan senang hati, Boris meraih botol itu dan meminumnya langsung dari sana.<p>

"Haaah, memang tak ada yang lebih enak dibandingkan sebotol Vodka pada malam hari, bukan begitu?" Boris menyerahkan botol itu kembali dengan Dmitry.

"Ya, memang be–Hei! Kau menghabiskan semua isinya!" Dmitry segera melempar botol itu ke kepala Boris, yang dengan mudah dielakan oleh si lelaki yang lebih tua. Botol itu pun pecah menjadi berkeping-keping ketika menghantam dinding batu.

"Hahaha, kau kan yang menawarkan. Kau tidak pernah bilang untuk tidak menghabiskannya."

Dan itulah apa yang mereka lakukan sepanjang waktu, berargumen, berargumen, dan berargumen―lagi―karena sungguh, tak ada hal yang bisa mereka kerjakan di tengah keadaan yang sungguh-sungguh damai ini, yah tetapi itu bukan berarti mereka boleh menurunkan pertahanan mereka kan?

"Hei kalian! Kembali ke pos masing-masing!" Boris tidak pernah melihat kapten baru ini, ia tidak mengenal wajahnya, tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa pernah mendengar suaranya. Selagi Boris mencoba mengingat-ngingat dimana ia sepertinya pernah mendengar suara lelaki tersebut, Dmitry telah melarikan diri, kembali ke posnya dan telah bersiap jaga.

"Kau, yang bertubuh besar, kenapa kau tidak berjaga?" Tanya kapten itu dengan nada menyuruh-nyuruh, dasar. Boris tidak bergeming, ia hanya memperhatikan buntalan kain yang digendong oleh sang kapten, seakan-akan benda itu adalah seorang bayi, tapi itu tak mungkin kan?

Sekarang, setelah kedua kalinya ia mendengar suara _lelaki _ini, ia bisa memastikan, bahwa ia pernah mendengarnya. Ah, seharusnya ia mengetahuinya, betapa bodohnya dia.

"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengikuti perkataanmu," Boris mengangkat kapaknya yang berukuran jauh lebih besar dibandingkan tubuhnya, "Bukan begitu, Mr. Andrew Mathias?"

* * *

><p>Dmitry terkejut ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat kencang, seperti seseorang yang mengumandangkan perang. Dan rekan sesama pemanahnya juga mendengar hal yang sama. Tampaknya suara itu datang dari tempat Boris berada. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi?<p>

Si pemanah muda, berjalan―setengah berlari―menuju ke tempat Boris, dan ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia saksikan.

Boris telah mati. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah, kapak kesayangannya tertancap di leher, dan kepalanya seakan-akan mau putus, dihadapannya berdiri seorang lelaki berbaju zirah. Kapten yang baru saja menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke pos jaganya. Secara insting Dmitry segera tahu, bahwa lelaki itu, yang tampaknya telah membunuh Boris, adalah seorang penyusup. Dan seorang penyusup harus dihabisi tanpa ampun.

Dmitry mengambil busurnya, dan menarik anak panahnya, semua itu ia lakukan dalam hitungan detik, dan pandangannya telah tertuju kepada sang penyusup. Ia melepaskan tembakannya, tetapi lelaki berbaju zirah itu melompat mundur, tangannya tetap menggenggam erat bungkusan yang berada di dadanya.

Ia bersiap untuk menembakan anak panahnya yang kedua, tetapi sekali lagi anak panah itu meleset dan lelaki berbaju zirah itu telah melompat turun dari dinding kastil, mendarat di atas semak-semak –dasar beruntung- dan ia telah berlari menjauh.

Tentu saja sebagai seorang prajurit, ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi. Dengan anak panah yang terakhir, Dmitry membidik dan ia berbisik selagi tangannya melepaskan anak panah tersebut. "Aku takkan melepaskanmu…"

Dan anak panah itu tepat mengenai punggung Tanaka. Tetapi lelaki itu tak berhenti berlari, alih-alih ia malah menambah kecepatan.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar ringkikan-ringkikan kuda dan suara gerbang yang dibuka, diiringi dengan teriakan-teriakan para prajurit. Ah, perburuan telah dimulai, tetapi Dmitry tak mau ambil peduli.

Ia berjongkok, di sebelah sahabatnya yang telah tiada. Ia menggambil sepuntung cerutu dan menyalakannya. Ia menghisap cerutu itu, sebelum menghembuskan asapnya keluar, dan memperhatikan kebulan asap yang membubung tinggi ke langit.

"Sepertinya, mulai sekarang takkan ada lagi yang mengawasiku, hah, pak tua?"

Hujan salju pun turun pada malam itu, diiringi dengan tangisan si pemanah muda.

* * *

><p>Tak lama sesudah kejadian naas tersebut, Ratu Rachel Phantomhive meninggal karena shock setelah kehilangan putranya, dan Maylene? Ia dibunuh oleh Sebastian Michaelis, dihukum pancung tepat di hadapan para rakyat atas tindakan penghianatan yang telah dilakukan oleh ayahnya.<p>

Tentu saja, secara keseluruhan tidak ada yang mengetahui mengenai kejadian ini, karena hal ini telah dihapus dari sejarah _Kingdom of Spade_. Nama Ciel Phantomhive dan Andrew Mathias telah dihapus. Sang putra mahkota dinyatakan gugur di dalam kandungan, sedangkan Andrew Mathias ditemukan telah membusuk di rumahnya sendiri di pinggir kota Stalingrad.

Dan Tanaka? Tak ada yang mengetahui kemana ia menghilang, kecuali beberapa saksi yang menyatakan bahwa ia sempat menaiki kapal dari Saint Petersburg **(5)**, sementara tujuan dan nama kapal itu tak pernah ditemukan…

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>: Sebuah kota yang berada di Russia, tempat terjadi pertempuran yang sengit antara Pasukan Nazi-Jerman melawan pasukan Russia, dimana ketika itu seluruh batalion Jerman sempat terkurung di dalam Stalingrad.

**(2)** : Ibu kota Polandia~  
><strong>(3) : <strong>Adalah sebuah bangunan historikal yang menghadap ke arah sungai Moskva, dan terletak di Moscow. Bangunan ini berfungsi sebagai rumah utama dari Presiden Russia. Keterangan lebih lanjut silahkan baca di wikipedia :D  
><strong>(4)<strong> : Hm, terdengar aneh yah? Awalnya mau ngebunuh, terus bilang dia gak mau ngebunuh orang gak bersalah...Maksudku sih ya, hm, gimana yah, Tanaka itu udah stress di dalam penjara, dan, dia punya anggapan kalo dia ngebunuh Vincent mungkin Sebastian bakal seneng dan dia bakal dilepas. Sayang banget, Sebas bukan orang kayak gitu, lagian pada dasarnya Tanaka juga gak suka ngebunuh orang. Penyebab dia gak suka bunuh orang gak bisa saya jelasin disini, semoga, dilain waktu..  
><strong>(5) <strong>: Sebuah kota pelabuhan yang terletak sebelah utara dari Moscow. Banyak terdapat konsulat luar negri, perusahaan internasional, bank dan perbisnisan lain yang terletak di Saint Petersburg. Mau tahu lebih lanjut? Silahkan buka wikipedia :D

**Author's note**: Huff, selamat bagi siapa pun yang sudah berhasil baca sampai sini, karena ini salah satu chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis. Bila ada hal yang tidak dimengerti, ingin ditanyakan, rasanya gak sreg, kata-kata gak jelas, kok OOC, complain, dll, silahkan pencet tombol review yang ada di bawah saya, makin banyak review juga bikin saya seneng, n siapa tau semangat :D


End file.
